Revamp for Kapinoy Primetime
January 6, 2014 ‘PBA’ moves to 8:30pm during Wednesday and Friday as IBC-13 revamps its weeknight lineup with the launch of fantasy series ‘Janella in Wonderland’ premiered tonight on Monday, leading to some changes in IBC-13’s primetime programming lineup Kapinoy Primetime. (Photo credit: IBC-13 via IBCNews.com) A first-ever fantasy series paved the way for a revamped primetime programming lineup on IBC-13's daily primetime block Kapinoy Primetime later today. Kapamilya teen actress Janella Salvador will join the growing the list of ABS-CBN artist who are doing shows in the third leading TV network in the Philippines, IBC-13 which regained itself as the birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television by seting the trend of fantaserye genre. The very first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, which will take over the slot occupied by the Wednesday and Friday games of the PBA, which is now moving to the second game at 8:30 p.m. during Wednesday and Friday, while retained on Saturday (1 game) and Sunday (2 games). The fantasy series, starring teen actress Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale, will air after Express Balita. Although the 15-year-old Janella confirmed her fantasy series with IBC-13, she denied that their cross-over to ABS-CBN, her most promising role Nikki in the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart. According to Janella, she will be doing a series at IBC-13 as their other Kapamilya artists are doing such as Cristine Reyes, the comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief), among others.. The PBA games will remain the same following the primetime slot change. One game on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday and two games on Sundays particularly the game players. Janella in Wonderland is one of the new shows and started the trend of fantaserye of IBC-13 to be premiered on January 6. The management of the Jose Avellana and Boots Anson-Roa-backed network are currently preparing to compete against their rival programs from ABS-CBN and GMA 7. And as part of that chancing schedule, how will affect the Kapinoy Primetime into horizontal programming from Monday to Friday by threated in the other two networks' weeknight schedules should have worked to the station's advantage? With Janella in Wonderland making its debut, IBC-13 decided to make some changes to their programming lineup Kapinoy Primetime. The new weeknight lineup is as follows: :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday :5:30 p.m. – Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :6:30 p.m. – Express Balita :7:45 p.m. – Janella in Wonderland :8:30 p.m. – Viva Box Office (Mon/Tue/Thurs); PBA (Wed/Fri) :10:30 p.m. – Glory Jane :11:00 p.m. – News Team 13 :Wednesday and Friday :4:30 p.m. – PBA first game :6:30 p.m. – Express Balita :7:45 p.m. – Janella in Wonderland :8:30 p.m. – PBA second game :10:30 p.m. – Glory Jane :11:00 p.m. – News Team 13 As a result, IBC-13 will now have a total of three live games per weekend as opposed to only two in the original setup. With the weekend games of the PBA, IBC-13's Panalo Weekend schedule will now be as follows: :Saturday: :4:00 p.m. – PBA :6:00 p.m. – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :7:00 p.m. – Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 p.m. – Dear Heart :8:45 p.m. – Whattaboys :9:30 p.m. – Abra Gayuma :10:15 p.m. – T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 p.m. – Express Balita Weekend :11:45 p.m. – Bitag :Sunday: :3:00 p.m. – PBA doubleheader :7:00 p.m. – Born to be a Superstar :8:00 p.m. – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9:00 p.m. – ONE FC :10:00 p.m. – Express Balita Weekend :10:30 p.m. – Sunday Sinemaks